Jayden's Challenge
Jayden's Challenge is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode delves into Jayden's past as a child and his relationship with his father, the previous Red Samurai Ranger. The episode also introduces the Battlewing Megazord. Synopsis Jayden leaves the Shiba house hoping to keep the other Rangers out of harms way but when a powerful Nighlok attacks, Jayden finally accepts the fact that he needs his team to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. Plot Jayden leaves the Shiba house due to Robtish's actions against them. As he is going, Kevin is busy drawing up a new Megazord blueprint, which is combining the Samurai Megazord and Battlewing Megazord. Everyone is busy with doing their stuff. Back at the sanzu river, Dayu's playing music on her harmonium while Octoroo is worried that Master Xandred will be very angry at Robtish saying that he failed to destroy Jayden, the Red Ranger. Robtish told Octoroo that the Rangers had help from a half-human. Dayu was thinking that the half-human Robtish explained to Octoroo is Deker (it actually was), then Master Xandred woke up in a very angry mood because he thought that Deker was working for the Rangers (he actually isn't), then he said that he was going to destroy him, but then Xandred took the bowl of liquid from Robtish that was he holding, and drank it. After he drank it, he immediately realized that what he drank wasn't his medicine, then he raged and shattered the bowl to pieces by slamming it onto the floor of the ship, then Furry Warts pop up from the ceiling and Octoroo said to them that they make terrible pets. As the rangers are recovering, they acknowledge the fact the Jayden was hurt to see his friends take hits for him. Jayden must find it hard to have the fate of the whole world in his hands. In the netherworld, Xandred is enraged at Deker, who is busy walking along the seabed coast and summons some Moogers to destroy him. Deker quickly disposes of them, and then Xandred appears and challenges him. They fight well, but Xandred uses a move to bind him and let his Moogers do the work. Deker demorphs, destroying the Moogers and tells Xandred that because of his half-human form, he is allowed to leave the Netherworld as he pleases, and then disappears. Xandred is displeased still. On the ship, Octoroo tells Dayu that Xandred almost had him and then Dayu gets worried. Jayden then goes to the park and sees a kid crying. He makes the kid happy by making paper planes. Jayden thinks to himself this is how it should be. Suddenly, Robtish and his Moogers attack, in which Jayden tells the teachers to get the kids to safety. The crying kid goes to Robtish, picks his paper plane up, and Robtish looks down, in which Jayden takes him away. He tries to defend himself aganist the Moogers, but they easily knock him down. The other Rangers come to save him, and when they are finished they focus on Robtish. Robtish is defeated by all of the Rangers and turns into a Megamonster. The Samurai Rangers then make their Megazord, and Robtish begins to summon his Flying Moogers to create havoc on the Samurais. Kevin gives Jayden his sketchbook, and along with Mike, form the Samurai Battlewing, make a Samurai combination, and create the Battlewing Megazord. They fly in the air, destroying many Flying Moogers along the way, until the Moogers begin to retreat. The Battlewing Megazord however, catches up with them and quickly dispose of them and begin to fight Robtish. They use their Megablade, and quickly defeat Robtish. Jayden then accepts the fact he needs his team to protect the world, and to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Peter Daube as Robtish *George Beca as Young Jayden *Steven A. Davis as Jayden's Father *Ashton Asera as Adam Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (Fire Smasher), Tiger (Fire Smasher - Cannon Blast Mode), Lion + Dragon + Turtle + Bear + Ape (5 Disc Tiger Cannon), Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (ApeZord) Errors *In the beginning of every Power Rangers Samurai, after a while into the show, the scenes begin. However, the Rangers can be seen unmorphed and scenes of the park are seen, which is quite impossible as this was also shown in other episodes such as Day Off, in which Robtish was never heard or seen yet. *Oddly enough, the Samurai Rangers are seen unmorphed. This was also shown in Super Samurai, but this was because Octoroo had placed special demorphing powers around Arachnitor's area, while here, there is nothing to prevent them from demorphing. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai